


醉酒的场合

by sweetmuri



Category: FF14, 光x艾默里克, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, R18, bg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: 是补档第一次用AO3让我再研究研究_(:з」∠)_BG，R18OOC属于我角色属于原著，不接受任何人身攻击。啊，我英文已经退化的快要看不懂页面了嘤嘤嘤





	醉酒的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 是补档  
> 第一次用AO3让我再研究研究_(:з」∠)_  
> BG，R18  
> OOC属于我角色属于原著，不接受任何人身攻击。
> 
>  
> 
> 啊，我英文已经退化的快要看不懂页面了嘤嘤嘤

Ver.艾默里克

艾默里克又被拽去参加了某个贵族的宴会，对于酒量不怎么样的骑士长大人来说，这简直就是灾难。然而面对热情好客一个劲劝酒的人，他却无法说出拒绝的话语。  
不过和往常只要喝两杯就可以离开的宴会不同，这次的举办者堪称劝酒界的模范，连开口的机会都不给艾默里克留下。  
一旁跟随而来的阿图瓦雷尔深感这样下去不是事儿，找了个借口跑到会场外，把在附近同占星术师们一起研究星星玩儿的光之战士叫了回来。  
艾默里克醉酒之后具体会怎样没人知道，通常在那之前他就已经回家了。这也是这次这群贵族说什么也不放人的原因，毕竟从他们的情报网里打探出来的消息，光之战士并不在皇城。  
所以当福尔唐家的大公子带着光之战士赶到现场的时候，会场可以说是从欢声笑语瞬间切换到了万籁俱寂。

光之战士微笑着环视了人群一周，很快就找到了罪魁祸首，开口所表达的意图也很明确，对方家族想要的空岛探索及开采的许可这辈子是别想拿到了。然而就是这样毫无根据，甚至说是越权的决定，那人却不敢反驳。原因无他，只是在回头看向艾默里克的瞬间，他只从那位骑士长的眼神中看到了一片清明。

艾默里克步伐快而稳的走到光之战士身边，根本看不出这是已经喝了很多杯的样子。但是光之战士知道，不仅仅是因为贴近后可以闻到的酒香，还有对方肆无忌惮的动作。  
有了光之战士，艾默里克提出离开可就没有人再好挽留了。不过相对的，阿图瓦雷尔要留下来收拾那些烂摊子，或许以后露琪亚也会赶来，不过那并不是此时的艾默里克所关心的事情。  
在大门阖上的同时，艾默里克由原来揽着腰，一个用力把光之战士抱了起来。

“艾默里克？？！”受到惊吓的光之战士条件反射的搂住了他的脖子，脸也贴在了艾默里克的胸前，“快放我下来，被人看到也太羞耻了。”  
“不可以哦，这是对你迟到的惩罚。”艾默里克的嘴唇擦过光之战士的耳廓，声音轻柔却带着不容拒绝的力量，“而且夫妻之间，就算是拥抱亲吻也不该会出现羞耻的感觉，不是么？”  
光之战士很想反驳他那只是对普通的拥抱而言，公主抱这种事情还是有点刺激。可是抬头看到艾默里克湛蓝的眼睛，她就如同被蛊惑了一般，完全忘记了反驳。

从宴会的会场返回两人家中并没有花费太多的时间，只是返回到家中以后，原本因为环境而四散的酒香又一次集中了回来。既然是有心用酒灌醉艾默里克，那么用的自然不是什么劣质产品。浓郁的酒香并不刺鼻，只是在卧室这种狭小的环境里太过醉人，光是气味就足够让光之战士也跟着一起沉醉其中了。  
事情顺理成章的发展着，早在和光之战士一起回到卧室的时候，两人厚重的外衣就已经褪了下去。相对于人族，精灵高大的身材展现出优势，只是将手撑在两边，艾默里克就已经做到了将光之战士禁锢在自己身下。

细碎的吻从额头到眼角，从眼角到鼻尖，最后掠夺走了那粉红色的唇瓣。  
酒的味道就这样让她在这种氛围下进行了品尝，或许是度数够高，又或许是某些她并不太想承认的原因，让她出现了如同醉酒一般的症状。  
渴望更多的，更多的亲吻。渴望被触碰，被抚摸，被拥抱，然后融为一体。  
伸出双手攀上艾默里克的脖颈，她知道当她从接受变为索取的那一刻，就没有停下来的选项了。

光之战士身体并不能用洁白光滑来形容，常年的战斗总会在不经意间留下一些痕迹。平时自己都不会注意到的地方，此刻正在被艾默里克用指尖摩挲，描绘着它们的形状。只是这样，她就出现了不一样的感觉。  
被艾默里克轻抚过的地方仿佛在燃烧，虽然不是第一次做这种事情，她还是会觉得难为情。  
会被他发现么？肯定会被他发现吧。因为那个人比起她自己，对她身体的变化更加敏感，更加熟悉。

艾默里克对于光战的反应很是满意，指尖的动作停下，腾出一只手托住她的后背，让身下的女人更贴近自己，同时，嘴唇顺着锁骨一路亲吻到下方，停留在了她胸前的凸起上，吸允。

“不……不要这样子……”敏感点被触碰让光战的状态越发诱人，毫无威慑力的阻止，软绵绵的声线，说着不要却因为温度逐渐靠近艾默里克的身体，每一样都是对艾默里克而言天然的催情剂。  
“体温变高了呢，只是这样就做出了回应，真是个坏孩子。”不再调戏同一个地方，艾默里克看着自己妻子比‘醉酒’的自己还要迷离的眼神，通红的面颊，只觉得小腹下方开始不受理智的约束，肿胀了起来。  
而他的双唇最后停留在了光战的腰部，在被海德林施以祝福加护的身体上，只有这一处留下了明显的疤痕。  
舌尖顺着疤痕描绘着它的模样，同时感受着身体的颤抖与喘息。太过了解自己妻子身体的艾默里克明白，对于身体敏感的对方而已，这样的举动已经足够作为开始前的准备了。

将手探入到她的下体，有蜜液润湿，深入的动作并没有受到阻拦。手指轻轻按压在凸起的敏感点上，哪怕只是最慢速度的揉捏都能够换来妻子的颤抖，那可爱的反应让艾默里克无法停手，甚至坏心眼的加快了揉捏的速度，顺便稍稍用了些力气。  
从颤抖变成瞬间的痉挛，微微湿润的幽径瞬间被蜜液淹没，他的妻子就这样达到了高潮。

“太……太过分了。”光之战士喘息着，用了很久才把视线重新对焦到艾默里克的眼睛上，“艾默里克你居然是肉食系么？”  
艾默里克笑了笑，不再压制自己的欲望，大手捏住光战的欧派，另一只手完全将对方抱了起来，和他一起改变了姿势，让她以跨坐的姿势感受着自己已经无法再忍耐下去的感觉。  
“是不是肉食系，不如你自己来体会？”

艾默里克坏心眼的并没有在进入的时候告知光战，不过因为双方种族不同的原因，每一次的进入哪怕放慢速度都会有一种被阻碍的感觉。这也是两人感情再好，艾默里克再有需求，也不会过分索取的原因。  
而这一次，艾默里克没有想到的是，自己的妻子变得主动了起来。

跟随着欲望进入身体时出现的那一点点疼痛，忍耐过后出现的是身体被填充的满足感。  
艾默里克像肉食系一样？不，她自己其实也是这样吧，只是比起暴露自己，她更希望看到艾默里克那样难得一见的表情。  
“呐，艾默里克有多么希望得到我？”小幅度上下摩擦着尚未完全没入体内的肉棒，身体里一点点被充满的感觉让她的大脑渐渐变得浑浊，然而即便如此，她还是努力看到了艾默里克的表情。  
惊讶的隐忍的，随时都能爆发出来的，那样的让她着迷，让她永远都不会放手。  
她将身体前倾，吻上艾默里克的喉结，而后反向还原了艾默里克的动作，最后停留在他的唇边。  
“做你想做的事情吧，亲❤爱❤的❤”

于是蓝眸的精灵不用再压抑自己的冲动，固定着妻子的头部加深了这个亲吻，同时下身用力，将肉棒完全的挺进到蜜穴中。  
呻吟声混合着唾液全数被艾默里克吞入肚中，他的手也在一次次的抽插中变得不安分起来。而她被一波波的快感冲击着，早就没有多余的力气，挂在艾默里克的身上。这样一来，更方便了对方的动作。

比起正常的体位，这样的姿势让她更清楚的感觉到体内的变化。摩擦再胀大，和她的私处紧紧的贴在一起，又在一瞬间戳中她顶端最敏感的地方。  
像是完全失去了行动能力一样，将自己的身体完全交给了艾默里克，她所能做到的，只有用尽最后的体力，紧紧的攀住艾默里克的肩膀，然后呻吟。  
现在的她一定是一副自己永远都无法想象的模样吧，本来是想看到对方变成这样，万万没想到最先沉沦的是自己。  
当欲望支配了全部的思维，快感侵蚀了每一个细胞，她能听到的只有自己那渴求的声音。  
“请给我更多……哈……更多更多……我啊……让我和你融为一体！啊！！”

白浊的液体将她的体内填满，混合着爱液从两人交合的地方缓缓溢出。仅仅一次的射出并不能让艾默里克的情欲消退，或者说因为妻子高潮后的表情，让他再也不想压抑下去了。  
让光战平躺在床上，艾默里克几乎是没有任何犹豫的再一次将自己完全没入到她的身体里。  
刚刚高潮过的蜜穴几乎是瞬间做出了反正，狠狠的收缩夹紧了闯入的物体。同时，如猫科动物一样短促又尖锐的叫声一下下不受控制的从光之战士的口中发出声来。  
“你要牢牢记住我的形状，记住我的味道，记住这种感觉。”艾默里克贴近她的耳朵，舔舐着，身体用力的挺进着，一字一顿，“你是我的，是我的妻子，是我不能缺少的一部分。艾欧泽亚也好海德林也好，我不会把你交给任何人。”  
“是、是的，我是……唔，是属于你的……身体也好灵魂也好……全部全部……哈……都是属于你的……”

肉体碰撞的声音，液体散发的糜乱的气味。不愿停下，哪怕眼前已经出现了白光，哪怕身体一次又一次的迎来高潮，品尝到那绝顶的快感。  
他们沉沦在那快感之中，眼中只有彼此，不愿停下。

…………

意识恢复已经是第二天中午的事情了，睁开眼睛就能看到自己所爱之人躺在身边真的是一件无比幸福的事情。  
光之战士伸出手指描绘着艾默里克的轮廓，却在轻点他嘴唇的时候被对方咬住指尖，顺势吸吮起来。  
“噫！艾默里克你装睡！”  
光之战士想把手指抽回来，却没想到这个动作在艾默里克看来有多么诱人。  
按住扭动的不安分的光之战士，艾默里克很干脆的将下腹的某处贴到了她的大腿间，眉眼间满是富有侵略性的笑容。  
“别这样，我会忍不住在吃饭前就先吃掉你的。”艾默里克的舌头侵入她的口腔，搅动着，分开时带出了丝丝银线。  
不过就算是被欲望直击着大脑，艾默里克也知道白日宣淫并不是个好决定，更何况……  
“不要露出那样恋恋不舍的表情，我们一起的时间还很长，每一分每一秒每一天，这一辈子都不会分开。”

是的，就像艾默里克所说一样，光之战士也是这样决定的。在海德林赋予她这漫长的生命中，她会一直陪着艾默里克走下去。


End file.
